A flexible electronic component module has its flexibility. With this characteristic feature, a flexible electronic component module facilitates the design of a large-size array that would otherwise not be easily attainable by using non-flexible electronic component modules. In some existing large-size arrays formed by flexible electronic component modules, staples are widely used to connect the component modules in a splice structure, which causes unsmooth surface at the splice structure. Consequently, the flexibility of the large-size array is limited and the splice structure is liable to damage when the large-size array is folded.